


На крючке

by somedy



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedy/pseuds/somedy
Summary: Вера Морэй была сильнее





	На крючке

**Author's Note:**

> написано на ФБ-18 для команды Bethesda  
> бета - Gianeya
> 
> атам – магический ритуальный нож  
> немного пейринга, который я не просил, но как-то хорошо легло

Впервые Веру Морэй ей показал Соколов.

И первое время Далила — холодная и черствая Далила, сметавшая всех на своем пути! — не могла даже коснуться рамы. Причудливая резьба — «Настоящее пандуссийское дерево! Сучковатое, с диковинными плодами, пахнущими сырыми каштанами и илом... Вера привезла его с собой и долго искала мастера, который бы справился с таким материалом. Потому почему-то передумала и взялась за шлицовку сама» — была ей знакома.

Такие же символы, ну разве что более неопрятные, с уголками-засечками, темнели на рунах и амулетах. Далила сама не раз хватала атам, усердно соскабливала краску с холстов и, яростно, гортанно нашептывая заклятья, мешала ее с ворванью. Все вязче и вязче становилась краска, цветной пигмент вплывал неровной пленкой на поверхность — и это был знак, что ритуал Далилы удался.

И она могла наконец взяться за кисть. Вот только Вера Морэй неистово сопротивлялась; ее портрет оказался сильнее живой Далилы. Ноги, словно отвергнув разум, тянули за собой тело — в личную галерею Соколова, пропахшую прелым деревом и льняным маслом. Далила убеждала себя, что ищет вдохновенья, твердила, что способна противостоять чему угодно — иначе бы ее не отметил как равную себе Чужой, — но все было тщетно.

И не хватало лишь холодного смеха Веры Морэй.

Ее портрет действительно чарующий.

Сухие волны маслянистых красок сливались воедино и оживали, вскипая живым цветом. То вспыхнет тонкий несчастливый рот — казалось бы, помаду «съели» поцелуи, — то чуть раскосые глаза попросят — сквозь раму и время — жизни, то хочется самой вдруг обвести точенный матерью природой абрис скул. Иль можно приглядеться к пальцам — молочно-белым, изнеженным губами мужа. А уж тяжелый, выцветше-лазурный бархат занавесок! Позволить ли себе приобрести отрез?

Далила шипела, кряхтела, царапала себе лицо и — наконец убегала. Хваталась сумбурно за кисти, марала ими холст, словно бы в полузабытьи. Марала один холст, но видела другой. И убеждала себя: все колдовство — в узорчатом багете.

Когда Далилу отпускало, она мыслила почти здраво: необходимо разобраться с символами, переписать их по-своему, вплести пучки чертополоха и багульника, ну или хотя бы просто изломать к Бездне эту раму!

Однако Вера не позволяла.

Ей даже не нужен был зрительный контакт: она толкала Далилу на расстоянии — и словно мир весь лопался на части, валился в мрачную глухую Бездну и замирал, задушенный сердцебиением. Далила всегда теряла сознание, падала; единожды чуть не пробила висок о мольберт. И, оклемавшись, гнала себя прочь и бродила по Дануоллу, бесцельно сжимая перепачканные кисти.

Соколов не брал ее на званые приемы; Далила хоть и злилась, но больше не на него — на свою слабость пред Верой. Если хватало сил, перебиралась на речной берег и, скрещивая на груди руки, всматривалась в мутную волнующуюся кипень. Худая, коротко стриженая, с ввалившимися глазами и серой, сухой на ощупь кожей — а отражение еще уродливей.

Далила злобно затаптывала воду, и та в отместку начинала хлюпать в сапогах.

Кощунственно равнять себя по Вере. Ведь та, обремененная богатством, титулом и красотой, могла быть равнодушной к Соколову и... к отцу Далилы. Или к деду.

«В свое время Вера отвергла самого Императора — и тот спустил ей отказ, позволил над собой посмеяться. Но это и к лучшему: иначе бы кто позволил Вере сбегать в безумные странствия?»

Далила вновь кляла отца за ложь и трусость. По отношению к Далиле все у него было наполовину, и если его — а не какого-то деда или, того хуже, другого родственничка — под килем равнодушия протащила Вера, значит, не так уж и страшно поддаваться ее власти.

Этот факт, осознанный и принятый без злобы, присмирял Далилу, и она даже проникалась уважением к Вере. К тому же, та явно подкопила строптивости и, выгадав момент, вырвалась из светских казематов...

Вместе с костями мужа.

Наверняка желтоватые, рахитично изогнутые, они зычно хрустели в изящных ручках Веры, и та варила из них похлебку.

Бульон — для крыс, месиво — ужин, а кости, проварившись, стали гибче.

Грязная пена, липкий жир и заблаговременно высушенные жилы довершали лепку, и руна готова к осквернению. Немного благословения Бездны, едва заметной усмешки черноглазого — и вот она, уже не Вера, но далеко не Далила.

Правдивое виденье, немыслимый морок, и заперто все на четыре стороны и множество забытых символов, что были когда-то вырезаны Верой. Той не нужны были атам, заклятья, ритуалы — ее отметили гораздо ярче, вкачали в кровь нечто такое, о чем она, Далила, не смеет даже догадаться.

Есть вещи, что древнее Бездны, и есть тот бог, что дарит их за кровоточащее сердце.

А у Далилы Копперспун кровь стекала только по холсту.


End file.
